


Role Reversal

by StereKDestiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A fuckload of Angst, Angst, Dubious Content, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Top!Stiles, dub-con, future!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereKDestiel/pseuds/StereKDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek nearly gets Stiles killed, and it wrecks him emotionally. He disappears from Beacon Hills for six years. When he returns, he finds out that much has changed, especially Stiles, who has become the Alpha of the pack, even though he's a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this prologue out of my head and into paper (e-paper, whatever). My focus will still be on finishing The Battle for Beacon Hills, but I'll be working on this as well.
> 
> I'm really liking the idea of this fic, and where it could go. We'll see.
> 
> Also, several of the characters will be rather OOC, considering what happens to them during this fic, and the fact that it takes six years into the future.

### _Prologue_

  
Strumming his fingers on the steering wheel as the Jeep made its way across the dirt road to the Hale house, Stiles was grinning. A plate of warm homemade cookies sat on the passenger seat.   
  
Yeah, Derek did say he wasn’t interested in him. That he was too young. That he wasn’t his type. That a relationship between them wasn’t going to happen, but that was right after he had kissed him.    
  
Derek kissed Stiles.   
  
As in, their lips touched. Their tongues wrestled. Their hands molested the other’s body. Their hard cocks touched (granted, clothes were in the way, but whatever).   
  
So, Stiles didn’t care what Derek said. He knew Derek liked him and obviously, Derek knew he liked him. It might take a while, but Stiles was going to win Derek’s heart.   
  
He figured he’d start with his stomach.   
  
Stiles parked the jeep and grabbed the plate of cookies and got out. He felt one of the cookies and yep, it was still warm. Perfect. He went up the steps and stopped front of the door.    
  
Stiles exhaled. Butterflies multiplied in his stomach and he tried to shake them off but failed. He’d never felt this nervous. Just the possibility of a future with Derek Fucking Hale sent goosebumps up his entire body.    
  
He opened the door.   
  
His mood dropped even faster than the plate did. The sound of the ceramic plate shattering when it impacted the floor was barely audible when compared to the sound of his own heart breaking into a million pieces.    
  
“Stiles! I --”   
  
Derek was fucking Erica against the wall. The very same wall they made out against just a night earlier.   
  
Stiles blinked a few times, hoping it was just a mirage. It wasn’t.    
  
Stiles just turned around and went down the stairs, Derek’s shouts reaching his ears but never entering them.    
  
Stiles got in his jeep, started the engine, and turned around, the Jeep bouncing down the road. His mind was a blank as he stared at the road. It was dark; Stiles never turned on his headlights.    
  
Thoughts began forming in Stiles’ head. The image of Derek and Erica against that wall popped up over and over again. Derek’s words repeated themselves in his head.    
  
_Too young._ Bullshit, Erica was the same age.    
  
_Wasn’t interested._ Bullshit, why was he all over him then?    
  
_Wasn’t his type._ Bullshit, why did he look at him like he wanted to take him into a dark hole and spend days fucking his brains out?   
  
Why would Derek do that to him? Why would he push him away but have no problem fucking Erica? Why would he tear his heart out like that?   
  
Stiles’ chest started to clench, and he started breathing heavily.   
  
“Oh god,” Stiles muttered, recognizing the first stages of a panic attack. He hadn’t had them in years, but this one came fast and strong.    
  
“Fuck fuck,” Stiles gasped, his air rapidly diminishing.   
  
He slammed on the brakes.   
  
Instead of stopping, the Jeep shot forward and hit a bump on the road. The wheels twisted and Stiles swerved the steering wheel in a desperate attempt to right the Jeep.   
  
The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was that he never buckled his seat belt.   
  


\-----------------------------------

  
“What do you want, Erica?”  
  
Erica grinned, walking seductively closer and said, “You. I want you.”  
  
Derek glared at her. “You’re not getting me.”  
  
Erica was beautiful, that was obvious. The bite gave her confidence to carry herself well, to be sexy. But, she was too young and a freshly turned Beta. She wasn't Alpha Female material. Besides, Derek’s heart was reserved for one person only, and it wasn’t her.  
  
“Why not? You’re hot, and I’m beautiful. We belong together.”  
  
Derek grabbed Erica’s throat and slammed her against the wall, baring his fangs. Derek's rejection was on the tip of his tongue, but then a scent hit him.  
  
 _Stiles._  
  
Derek froze. “Why do you smell like Stiles?”  
  
Erica frowned. “Ugh, ew. Must be the jacket he let me borrow after Lydia ‘bumped’ me into the pool.”  
  
Derek raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Lydia hasn’t liked me ever since I got the bite. She’s jealous or something.”  
  
Derek kept his hand around Erica’s throat, but his grip relaxed. Stiles’ scent was so intoxicating, Derek just couldn't pull back. And Erica wasn't Stiles, so Derek couldn't hurt him. Derek couldn't lead him on, because as much as he wanted him, there was no way they could get together.   
  
The night before was a mistake. Derek gave in and kissed Stiles. His wolf howled in approval, but he _can't._ Stiles was still too young. He had his future ahead of him. College and all that. He was pack, but he wasn't a werewolf. Keeping him around was far too dangerous, especially if they knew he belonged to an Alpha.  
  
And now, here, Derek had someone coated with Stiles’ scent. His wolf knew that it wasn't really Stiles, but it was content in breathing in his scent. Apart from the previous night, it was the most action he would get with Stiles, quite possibly, ever. He’d never have an opportunity like this again...  
  
So, he took it.  
  
Derek growled and nosed Erica’s neck and inhaled in Stiles’ scent. Erica grinned and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them down, then went to work on unbuttoning Derek’s. Derek picked her legs up and pinned her back against the wall. With her feet, she pulled his jeans and boxers down to his ankles.  
  
“Jesus, you’re big,” Erica moaned as Derek bit down on her neck.  
  
“Don’t speak,” Derek snapped. He picked Erica up and shoved his cock into her, growling. Erica moaned and Derek covered Erica’s mouth. Erica was tight, so Derek had to take his time before he was completely inside her.  
  
The entire time they were fucking, Derek’s nose never left Erica’s skin where Stiles’ jacket had been covering. Derek fell into bliss, pretending that Erica was Stiles. The scent was so strong, it didn’t matter that it wasn't really him.  
  
Then, Derek heard something shatter. He jerked his head toward the sound and saw Stiles standing at the door, gaping at them.  
  
“Stiles! I --”  
  
Derek pulled out of Erica immediately and fumbled at his jeans. Stiles turned around and left, and Derek shouted, “Stiles!”  
  
Derek pulled his jeans up and buttoned up and ran out of the house, but it was too late. Stiles was already leaving.  
  
“Fucking fuck,” Derek muttered.  
  
Erica stood at the porch and stared at Derek.  
  
“You like him, don't you? That’s why you fucked me, isn’t it? Because you smelt him on me.”  
  
Derek growled and his crimson eyes burned, but he didn’t answer her questions.  
  
“Get the fuck out,” Derek said instead. He stomped up the stairs and entered the house, and grabbed the door. He was about to slam it when he heard a loud crashing noise from the road.  
  
“STILES!”  
  
Erica gasped and Derek blew past her and hopped into his Camaro. He nearly slammed into a tree when he backed out and sped down the road.   
  
_No, that wasn’t you, that can’t have been you, no, it wasn’t_ , Derek prayed.  
  
Derek was nearly at the main road when he finally found Stiles’ Jeep. It was upside down, dents apparent on all sides. All of the windows were shattered.   
  
Derek hit the brakes and screeched to a stop and he jumped out. He ran to the jeep and ducked under an open door and peered inside. Stiles was lying face-down, his arm in a twisted angle, blood pooled around him. He could see shards of glass stuck in his body.  
  
“Stiles!”  
  
No response.  
  
“Fuck, fuck,” Derek muttered. He listened for Stiles’ heartbeat and exhaled in relief when he found it. He crept inside and carefully pushed the debris off him and then carried him out, just in time for Erica to reach them.  
  
“Oh my god,” Erica whispered. “Oh god, Stiles.”  
  
“Open the fucking door,” Derek snarled. Erica whimpered and opened the passenger door and stood aside as Derek laid him on the seat. Derek slammed the door shut and hopped into his seat and peeled away, leaving a shouting Erica behind.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” Derek whispered. “Just hold on, don’t leave me, please.”  
  
Derek past every red light he saw, his speed breaking a hundred easily. He blew by the Sheriff's patrol car, drawing him into a chase. As soon as the sirens came on, Derek sped up.  
  
Derek finally stopped when he reached the hospital. He hopped out and ran around the car and opened the passenger door, just as the Sheriff stopped.   
  
“What the hell was that all about, Hale? What do -- is that...”  
  
Derek said nothing and just ran right into the hospital, Stiles in his arms.   
  
“Someone help, _RIGHT THE FUCK NOW,”_ Derek shouted. Several nurses dropped what they were doing and scrambled to Derek’s side. The Sheriff stopped just in front of Stiles’ head and stared at the blood that streaked down his face.  
  
“What did you do to him, Hale?” The Sheriff's voice was so low and coarse, Derek could barely understand him.  
  
“Car accident,” Derek said. “His jeep’s over at the dirt road where my home is.”  
  
The Sheriff glared at Derek. He gulped and ordered the nurses to take care of Stiles. One of them wheeled a bed in and Derek laid Stiles down on it and they rushed him away.  
  
Derek stood there, staring at his arms and chest, covered with blood. “Oh fuck,” he muttered. “Fuck.” He balled his hands into fists in an attempt to stop the shaking. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the Sheriff’s eyes, even though he knew he was looking at him. He could smell the Sheriff’s anger and worry. Mostly worry.  
  
After several hours, the doctor finally came out and spoke to the Sheriff and Derek.   
  
“Okay, Sheriff. And you’re the one that brought him in?”  
  
Derek said nothing. The doctor nodded slowly and continued, “He’s got several broken bones. He lost a lot of blood. We’ve managed to set the bones and fed him the blood he needed, but my major concern is his head. He hit his head pretty hard, several times. I’m afraid he’s in a coma, and I’m not sure when he’ll wake up. It may be tomorrow, but it may be years. There’s also a real good possibility of brain damage. I’m sorry.”  
  
Derek felt his throat constrict and he tried to swallow. He couldn’t. His eyes started to water so he turned around and walked out of the building. He got into his car and drove. He headed for home, but as he passed the barricade around the road and saw the officers working the scene, he saw Erica standing there with Isaac’s arms around her.   
  
He saw the Jeep, illuminated by floodlights. It was almost like a spotlight was on the Jeep, pointing out to Derek that he did this. That Derek caused the accident and Stiles was in the hospital because of him. That it was his fault.  
  
Like everything else.  
  
Tears spilled out of his eyes as it dawned upon him that he very well may have put Stiles in the hospital for the rest of his life, if he survived the night.  
  
Derek drove past Erica and Isaac, the Jeep, the road, and his home. He kept driving.  
  
That was the last time anyone from Beacon Hills saw or heard from him for years.


	2. Chapter One

_Six Years Later_  
  
  
Derek’s grip on the steering wheel grew tighter. He passed an old wooden sign that said, _WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS_.  
  
Derek let out a quiet groan. He was afraid of what he would find. When he ran from Beacon Hills six years ago, he disconnected his phone. He had absolutely no contact with anyone from Beacon Hills. He had no idea what happened to Stiles. He could still be in the hospital for all he knew.   
  
After Derek left, he beat himself up. He suppressed his healing and nearly drank himself to death several times, stopping only when he blacked out and the healing kicked in. He wanted to go back and check on Stiles, but the guilt had taken control of his life. After the first month, Derek realized that he had been away for far too long. He couldn’t go back now, how could he face anyone now? _Maybe later_ , he thought.  
  
A month stretched to two. Then, three. Then, a year. He still couldn’t face what he had done. He couldn’t even go on the internet and check Beacon Hills’ news website and see if there was an update on Stiles’ health. He tried a few times, but he couldn’t bring himself to hit the enter button. He was so afraid of what he would find. Not knowing was easier.  
  
Instead, he went back to New York. He met up with the pack he and Laura stayed with after the fire that killed his family.   
  
He never told them why he was back.  
  
A year became two, then six. Derek was nearly 30 years old now, and Stiles would be about 23, just the age Derek was when he left.  
  
The pack he was staying with eventually found his secret.   
  
One day, the Alpha, a forty-year old brunette woman, asked him what his plans were for the future. Derek shrugged. He had no idea. Then, she asked him what he would do if he found his mate.  
  
Derek froze and his heart skipped a few beats, and that was when she knew he had.  
  
It took a few days of cajoling, but she eventually got Derek to tell her what happened. The Alpha consoled him, but then she ordered him to return to Beacon Hills. He tried to argue, and since he was also an Alpha, he thought he would win.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
Derek stopped at a red light. It turned green, but Derek didn’t move. There was no car behind him, so nobody honked. He remained parked, thinking.  
  
Where should he go now? The hospital? The Stilinski house? His home?  
  
Derek rolled down the window. The town itself looked the same; the buildings were unchanged. The air, however, smelt different. The aura _felt_ different. Derek took a deep sniff. He could smell the familiar scent of the trees, but he also smelt something... different. Off. He didn’t know what it was.   
  
Then, an extremely familiar aroma hit his nose. Derek gasped as his wolf erupted from its spot within, howling. His eyes burned crimson and his fangs came out.   
  
_Stiles._  
  
Derek’s wolf missed that scent so much and it demanded Derek to wrap himself around and roll in that scent, to never leave it again. He retracted his fangs and pushed the wolf down. He hit the gas pedal and turned left, following the scent. After going maybe half a mile, his Camaro came to a stop.  
  
Derek stared, his mouth parted slightly, his eyebrows scrunched up. On his right, he saw Allison at a park, her black hair tied up into a bun, cackling and grinning, watching a little girl fly as extremely familiar hands threw her up and caught her.  
  
Hands that belonged to Stiles.  
  
Stiles looked exactly the same, but he looked so different as well. He was taller and much more muscular. Derek could also see scars on his arms and legs, and a rather prominent scar across his left cheek.  
  
Stiles was laughing and babbling to the little girl, giving her an Eskimo kiss. Derek could hear him talking, but none of the words registered. None of them mattered.  
  
Stiles was alive. He was okay. Derek grinned, nearly drowning in his relief. He sank deeper into his seat, watching Stiles and Allison put the girl into a swing. Stiles got behind her and pushed, and Allison was in front, smiling and laughing, crooning to the girl.  
  
“That’s my daughter, you know?”  
  
Derek jerked out of his trance and looked out his window. Scott was standing a few feet away from the car.  
  
“Hey, Derek. Long time no see.”  
  
Derek gulped. “Scott.”  
  
“We should probably grab something to eat. We’ve got a lot to talk about.”  
  
Derek looked back at Stiles and Allison. “I want to --”  
  
“No,” Scott said. “We need to talk first. Trust me. You’ve been away for so long, there’s a lot you need to know about. About him, especially.”  
  
Scott walked around the Camaro and got in the passenger side. “Drive to the diner, I’m sure you still know where it is. I have to call Allison, I’m supposed to meet her.”  
  
Derek nodded and drove toward the diner. Scott pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial.  
  
“Hey, Allison. I’m not gonna be able to make it. I’m having lunch with an old friend. Yeah, you know who it is, but I’m not saying anything. Not right now. Meet me at the diner in ten minutes, and come alone. Don’t bring Stiles. Make up some excuse, just trust me. I love you too, babe.”  
  
The rest of the trip to the diner was made in silence.   
  


\-----------------------------------

  
Derek and Scott sat at one of the booth tables. The server came to them and immediately molested Derek with her eyes. If it was even possible, Derek had gotten even hotter. During the six years he was away, he had aged rather well, looking much more of a man now. He kept his muscular build, if not increased it. He had a permanent scruff now; he never went clean-shaved anymore.    
  
“Just water, please,” Derek said. Scott smiled and said, “Same.”   
  
The server left, glancing back at Derek as she walked away.   
  
“So, Derek. How have you been?”   
  
Derek shrugged. “Fine.”   
  
Scott sighed. “Of course you are. You’re obviously fine. Disappearing like that definitely means you’re fine.”   
  
Derek glared at him, but Scott was unfazed.   
  
“Why did you leave, anyway?”   
  
“I think you know the answer to that question,” Derek replied.   
  
“I do, but I’d like to hear it from you.”   
  
“Why? What’s the point?”   
  
“Your side of the story, that’s the point.”   
  
Derek sighed, but said nothing. Scott cocked his head and said, “If you’re not going to say anything, I’m not going to tell you anything about him either. And trust me, you need to know.”   
  
Derek glared at him again, the lightest shade of red starting to show. Scott remained unfazed.   
  
“Fine. I left because I put Stiles in the hospital. The doctor said he could have some brain damage, and that just... I couldn’t deal with it, okay? That what you wanted to hear?”   
  
“Yeah, but that’s not all I wanted to hear. How did you put him in the hospital? I mean, you didn’t make him crash the Jeep, did you?”   
  
“Not physically, no, but I might as well have done the job myself. I don’t know what happened, but whatever happened, it was my fault.”   
  
“It was a panic attack,” Scott said softly. Derek felt his wolf howl weakly and painfully. He closed his eyes.   
  
“Like I said, my fault.”  
  
Scott stared at him. “Derek, whatever happened to him, it was because of how he felt about you. Why did _you_ leave? How did... or _do_ , you feel about him?”  
  
Derek growled.   
  
“Erica thought you were just into him, but... he’s your mate, isn’t he?”  
  
Derek’s eyes snapped open, and his crimson eyes burned. He was about to speak when the server returned with their water, so he looked away and willed his hazel eyes to reappear.  
  
“Here you go, honey,” the server whispered, placing Derek’s drink on the table. “Enjoy it.”  
  
“Thanks,” Derek muttered.   
  
“What would you like?”  
  
“Cheeseburger for me,” Scott said. “Derek?”  
  
“Bacon cheeseburger,” Derek replied. The server grinned and wrote down their orders, then winked at Derek. After the server left, Derek said, “What if he is?”  
  
“If he is, then I understand why you left. He doesn’t know. Nobody does, except me, and well, Allison, since we talked about it.”  
  
Derek stared at his glass of water. “How’s he doing?”  
  
“To be honest, you really fucked up when you left.”  
  
Derek rolled his eyes. “Yeah, genius. I know that. Stiles --”  
  
“I’m not even talking about Stiles.”  
  
Derek glanced back up at Scott. “What?”  
  
“Did you forget you had three freshly turned Betas? That were suddenly without their Alpha?”  
  
Derek swallowed. Six years, and not even once did he think about anyone other than Stiles. “Fuck,” he muttered. “What did they do?”  
  
“Their... _egos_ , got best of them. They never killed anyone, but they pretty much terrorized the town. I hope you never meet up with the Argents, because they’re pretty much going to kill you on sight. Too bad this is a small town and there’s no chance of you avoiding them.”  
  
“Not like that’s anything new,” Derek said as he scoffed.  
  
Scott grinned and said, “Good point.”  
  
“So, what happened to them?”  
  
“Stiles woke up about a month after the accident. He was still the same guy, but... he was different too. I don’t think it was because of the accident, I think it was because you were gone. He was really upset when I told him you disappeared the night of the accident.  
  
“Then... I’m not really sure how, but Stiles just... stepped up. He really stepped up. He did what you were supposed to do. He reined in them, fixed things up with the Argents. He saved their lives. He saved my life. He saved us all, Derek. I can guarantee you this; none of us would be alive right now if it wasn’t for Stiles.”  
  
Derek nodded slowly, but Scott wasn’t satisfied.  
  
“Don’t you see? Stiles _pulled_ us all together. He put us all together, a single pack. And somehow, he got us all to listen to him. All of us, including the other Betas and even Jackson, which was a miracle. Yeah, you forgot about the Kanima too, didn’t you?”  
  
Scott ignored the pained look on Derek’s face.  
  
“Don’t worry, Stiles fixed that as well. All of us, me, Allison, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Lydia, and Danny -- Stiles fixed us all. And in the process, Stiles became our Alpha.”  
  
“What?” Derek snapped. “No, that’s impossible. Humans can’t be Alphas.”  
  
“Tell that to Stiles,” Scott said, laughing. “He’s been our Alpha for the last six years. Can you imagine what it’s like for him? Once packs around the town heard you were gone, and that the new Alpha was a _human_ , they came. They tried to recruit us. They tried to kill us. They tried to take over our territory.”  
  
“Fuck,” Derek cursed, dropping his head. He suddenly understood why Stiles had so many scars.  
  
“As you can see,” Scott smiled, “He’s fine. We’re fine. We’re all alive, here, because of Stiles. I don’t know how he did it all that and graduate with a 4.0 GPA. He just graduated from college with a double major. And he did all that while dealing with his father’s death.”  
  
“What?” Derek’s head snapped up. “What happened?”  
  
“Heart attack, three years ago.”  
  
“Shit,” Derek whispered. Scott nodded gravely then beamed, got up, and said, “Hey, Allison.”  
  
Derek looked behind him and saw Allison. She was staring at him.  
  
“So, you really are back,” Allison said as she slid into the booth. Scott got in after she did and kissed her.   
  
“Where’s Joey?”  
  
“Stiles has her. They went back to the house,” Allison replied.   
  
“Joey?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s short for Josephine,” Scott answered. “Named her after my grandmother.”  
  
Derek nodded and returned his gaze at the table.   
  
“Derek, you need to understand what Stiles has been doing since you left,” Scott continued. “He’s done nothing but work out and take care of the pack. The only reason he finished college is because he promised his father he would. He hasn’t done a single thing for himself.  
  
“He hasn’t spoken to anyone about that night, not even me. I’ve tried. We all have. As a matter of fact, you’ve been given the Voldemort status.”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Derek asked.  
  
“You know? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?”  
  
Derek’s face was blank. Scott narrowed his eyes and said, “Come on, Harry Potter? There’s no way you don’t know Harry Potter.”  
  
“If any of us mention you around Stiles, he gets angry,” Allison explained. “He doesn’t want to hear your name. I don’t think he hates you, but he’s pretty upset with you. You’ve got a lot of ground to make up with him.”  
  
“Why are you telling me this?”  
  
“We’re not doing this for you, Derek,” Scott said. “To be quite honest, I kind of want to kick your ass for what you did. But, Stiles deserves better than what he’s got right now. I didn’t see it back then -- and I should have -- but Stiles loves you.”  
  
“He still hasn’t been with anyone,” Allison said. “And he _has_ had opportunities, from both genders. He’s just not interested in anyone else. We’ve tried. We tried to get him to move on, you know? Because it’s not healthy for him to dwell on that, but he just won’t budge.”  
  
Derek groaned and sighed. “I guess I’m going to talk to him. Does he still live at the same house?”  
  
“No. Actually, we all live at, well, your old place.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Yeah. Since you left, the town seized the property and auctioned it off. Since nobody wanted it, we were able to buy it for really cheap. Well, it was more like, we convinced Jackson to buy it. After Stiles’ father died, he sold the house and used that money, along with what his father left him, to rebuild the house. We chipped in for the rest and helped with the labor. Took us awhile, but we did it. Then, we moved in.”  
  
“You’re kidding me?”  
  
“No. Like I said, Stiles pulled us together. He made us a pack, a family. Where else would we go?”  
  
Derek clenched his jaw. He exhaled through his nose and relaxed. “So, is he over there now?”  
  
“Yeah,” Allison said.  
  
“Okay. I’m going to go there now, then,” Derek said, getting up. Scott and Allison got up as well and followed Derek out of the diner.   
  
“Hey! What about your order?!” The server shouted, but got no reply.  
  


\-----------------------------------

  
“No, really, where’s your Alpha?”  
  
Stiles stood in front of an Alpha and five of his Betas, his face devoid of emotion. Behind him, the pack stood.  
  
“Get Joey inside, Lydia,” Stiles said. Lydia walked behind Stiles and picked up Joey, who was cowering behind him, and brought her inside the newly rebuilt house.  
  
“As I said, I’m the Alpha. What do you want?”  
  
The Alpha, a dark-skinned man in his thirties, scoffed. “You’re not even a werewolf. Stop fucking with me, or I will kill you. Tell me where your Alpha is,” he growled, baring his teeth. Stiles stepped forward, dangerously close to the Alpha’s teeth and said, “I said I’m the fucking Alpha. Listen to my heartbeat, am I lying?”  
  
The Alpha listened. He barked out a laughter and said, “Either you’ve learned how to trick werewolves, or you really do think you’re an Alpha. What a fucking joke.”  
  
Stiles growled. A honest-to-god werewolf growl, and the Alpha raised his eyebrow. “That’s pretty impressive. Not the best, but considering you’re human, impressive nonetheless.”  
  
“You have two seconds to tell me why you’re on my territory,” Stiles said.  
  
“Or what?” The Alpha laughed.  
  
“I’ll kill you.”  
  
The Alpha cackled. “I’d like to see you try, I’ve --” He stopped talking and grimaced. He glanced down the dirt road. “Well, well. It seems you were lying after all. Your Alpha’s coming.”  
  
Stiles’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Allison’s car came in view and Stiles was about to say something until he saw Derek’s Camaro following behind.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Erica muttered. Stiles glared at her and she bowed her head but kept her eyes on him. Allison parked the car next to Jackson’s Porsche and Derek stopped on the road. The windows were tinted, so Stiles couldn’t see him, but he could _feel_ him.   
  
“What the hell’s going on?” Scott asked, getting out of the car.  
  
Stiles glared at him and said, “I think I should be asking that question,” glancing back at the Camaro.  
  
Lydia came out of the house and froze. “Is that fucking Derek?”  
  
On cue, the door to the Camaro opened and Derek stepped out. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. He swallowed and slowly walked toward the pack.  
  
“So you’re the Alpha,” the other Alpha said, facing Derek. “About fucking time you showed up, I --”  
  
“You have _one second_ to tell me why you’re here,” Stiles demanded. The Alpha rolled his eyes and said, “How about you shut the fuck up and let the adults talk, hmm?”  
  
“I don’t normally do this,” Stiles whispered softly, “but you have half a second left, you piece of shit.”  
  
The Alpha spun around and growled, his red eyes flaring. He pointed at Stiles and said, “I said you need --”  
  
Stiles grabbed his arm, jumped and kicked his face, bounced off one foot and then locked his legs around the Alpha’s neck in one fluid movement. The Alpha snarled and Stiles grabbed the back of his head with one hand and landed a right hook that forced a surprising amount of blood out of his nose.  
  
The Alpha’s Betas jerked forward as the Alpha tried to grab Stiles. His claws found nothing but air. Stiles had jerked his body all the way back, down to the ground. He supported himself with one hand on the ground as the other one went to the back of his jeans, where a gun was tucked. Then Stiles pulled his legs, still firmly locked around the Alpha’s neck, toward his body.  
  
The Alpha flipped forward and slammed on the ground and Stiles sat on his chest. His gun was pressed against the Alpha’s forehead. The smell of wolfsbane hit the Alpha’s nose just milliseconds before Stiles pulled the trigger.  
  
Thin blue smoke floated away from the hole in his forehead.  
  
Stiles raised the gun and aimed it at the Beta whose eyes were turning red. “You going to make the same mistake your former Alpha did?”  
  
The two-second-old Alpha stopped. He snarled and Stiles’ pack drew in closer, the werewolves’ eyes glowing yellow. The Alpha seemed to recognize Stiles’ authority and drew back.  
  
Derek stared at stiles, his mouth open for the second time that day.  
  
“If I ever see you or any of your pack here again, I will kill you all. Do I make myself clear?”  
  
“Yes,” the Alpha growled.   
  
“Get the fuck out of here.”  
  
The pack disappeared into the woods so fast, Derek was left wondering if they were a mirage. The dead Alpha under Stiles reminded him it wasn’t.  
  
Stiles got up and said, “Get rid of him.”  
  
Isaac and Boyd picked up the dead Alpha’s limbs and carried him away. Stiles stared at Derek. Derek watched Stiles with curiosity -- this was definitely a different side of Stiles, one he’d never seen. One Stiles had to develop to survive, he surmised.  
  
The silence between the two of them stretched for a long time. Finally, Derek broke the silence, “Stiles --”  
  
“This is _my_ pack,” Stiles interrupted. Then, he gestured to the house and said, “And this is _our_ home. You’re not welcome here.”  
  
Stiles went inside the house without another word. Jackson promptly followed him in, and so did Lydia, but not after she threw Derek an ugly look. Erica frowned at Derek before she made her way inside, but there wasn’t malice behind it, only pity. Boyd and Isaac reappeared and went inside without even glancing at Derek.  
  
Scott grimaced and looked at Derek. _I’m sorry,_ he mouthed before he and Allison went inside.  
  
The only one left was Danny.  
  
“So... ‘Miguel,’” Danny said, air quoting the name, “you’re the infamous Derek. It’s nice to finally officially meet you.”  
  
Derek didn’t react to Danny. Stiles’ words had cut him deep, much deeper than anything else ever had, including the fire that took his family away.   
  
“Well, good to see you’re just as in love with him as he is with you, then,” Danny said after Derek remained silent for several minutes. He nodded understandingly then went in the house, leaving Derek alone.  
  
Derek stared at the house. It was much bigger than the original house was, yet it looked very similar. The dark brown hue matched the color of the woods that surrounded it, almost as if it was camouflaged. The cars parked around the house gave its position away, though. The clearing seemed bigger too, perhaps to accompany the increased amount of cars. There was the familiar sight of Allison’s (and Scott) car, along with Jackson’s Porsche and truck, but there were several other cars parked as well. Derek assumed they belonged to the other members of the pack.  
  
There was no Jeep, however.  
  
Finally, Derek tore away from the spot he was rooted to. He got into his car and left the property of the only place he ever felt at home. A home that wasn’t his anymore.  
  


\-----------------------------------

  
Stiles was standing in the living room, which was gigantic. On one wall, there were three flat-screen televisions hung up and below them, there was an entertainment center set up, complete with speakers and various gaming consoles. A bookshelf full of DVDs decorated the wall adjacent to the TVs. There was an enormous U-shaped couch, centered by a glass coffee table sitting atop a wolf themed rug. The couch had several large fluffy pillows that the pack used for puppy piles.   
  
Stiles waited until Derek was gone before he turned on Scott.   
  
“What the fuck, Scott! Why the fuck did you bring him here?”   
  
“It’s not like he wouldn’t have come eventually,” Scott explained. “This used to be his home, after all.”   
  
Stiles growled. “Why were you with him?”   
  
“Saw him out on the street. Thought I’d have a talk with him. See what he was up to, why he was back.”   
  
Stiles snapped his head at Allison. “So that’s why you left Joey with me? So you could go have lunch with _Derek_?”   
  
“I didn’t know it was him until I got there,” Allison defended. “But, yes.”   
  
Stiles tapped his foot, glaring at both Scott and Allison. The rest of the pack stood to the side, uneasy.   
  
“Well?”   
  
“What?” Scott asked.   
  
“Why the hell is he back?”   
  
Scott shrugged. “I don’t know. You’ll have to ask him that.”   
  
“If you didn’t find out why he’s back, then what the hell did you talk about?”   
  
Scott kept his mouth shut. Stiles glanced at Allison for a second but she shrugged. Scott avoided Stiles’ eyes, glancing down at the rug instead. Stiles groaned.   
  
“Right. _Of course_ ,” Stiles muttered. “What else?” He stormed upstairs and slammed shut the door to his bedroom. Tension and silence filled the living room until Lydia broke it.   
  
“So. He’s hot,” Lydia deadpanned. “I can understand why Stiles’ hung up on him. I’m still going to rip him into shreds for hurting him, though.”   
  
The pack, sans Scott and Allison, broke out into laughter, some of the tension bleeding away. “Really, though,” Lydia said. “Why is he back? Now? Six years later, really?”   
  
“I don’t know,” Scott said. “I’m not lying, I really don’t. I just hope things don’t get worse, that’s all.”   
  
_“Get worse,”_ Lydia asked? “How could things get worse?”   
  
“Shut up,” Isaac snapped.   
  
“What?” Lydia narrowed her eyes at Isaac.   
  
“Never say things like that. Don’t you ever watch horror movies? Or comedies? Everything _always_ gets worse whenever someone asks that question.”   
  
“Of course she wouldn’t know that, the only thing she watches is The Notebook,” Jackson quipped. Lydia punched Jackson’s shoulder, harrumphed, and walked into the kitchen, leaving a laughing Jackson behind. “I love you too, Lydia!”   
  


\-----------------------------------

  
Later that evening, Derek laid down on the bed of the motel room he had leased, his hair wet from a shower. He stared at the ceiling. His cell phone was in his hand, his thumb hovering over one of the speed dial options. He hit it.  
  
“Derek! Are you at --”  
  
“You were wrong, Marisa. I shouldn’t have come.”  
  
Derek could hear Marisa sigh and sit down. “What happened?”  
  
“Stiles. He woke up a month after I left. And... he’s different. I should have never left, I left too much of a mess for him. He had to clean up after me. The Betas went --”  
  
“Wait, what Betas?”  
  
“I turned three of Stiles’ classmates a month before I left.”  
  
“You _what?_ You left those Betas without an Alpha?”  
  
Derek grimaced.   
  
“Fuck, Derek,” Marisa muttered. “That was stupid.”  
  
“I know,” Derek said softly. “Stiles had to fix my mistakes. He had to fix everyone’s fuck ups. Not just mine. Somehow, he fixed everything. He fixed everyone so well, he ended up being their Alpha.”  
  
“Oh? I thought you said he was a human.”  
  
“He is.”  
  
Marisa paused. “What?”  
  
“I didn’t believe it either, until I saw him. He and the pack lives at my old place. They rebuilt it. When I got there, Stiles was facing some random Alpha. It was almost as if it was all staged for me or something, I don’t know. But the Alpha was mocking him, and Stiles just... snapped. I don’t know what to call what he did, but he just completely dominated that Alpha. In five seconds, Stiles had him pinned down and killed him.   
  
“It was like he was showing off. Showing me that he was fine, that he could handle himself. And he can, but he shouldn’t have to. And the scars! He’s got so many scars on his body, it’s just...”  
  
“Derek,” Marisa whispered. “Calm down. Breathe.”  
  
Derek squeezed his eyes shut and breathed in and out of his nose, forcing out the guilt. Then, he exhaled. “I’ve changed him. I didn’t mean to. But now he’s the Alpha of the pack, the pack I was supposed to lead. I’m utterly worthless as an Alpha. I should have never killed Peter.”  
  
“Derek, you had to. He killed your sister, and he would have killed you. He snapped. That’s not your fault. You did the right thing.”  
  
“After he killed the Alpha,” Derek continued, ignoring Marisa’s words, “he looked at me. And he said, _‘This is my pack. This is our home. You’re not welcome here.’”_  
  
“Derek --”  
  
“Marisa, he’s a fucking human and he’s seven years younger than me, and he’s handled everything life’s thrown at him a thousand times better than I ever have! He lost his parents, he had to fight other packs off his territory _as a human_ and he still graduated from college with a double major. I never even went to college!   
  
“I fucked up everything in my life, and now I’ve fucked Stiles up too. I chained him to the life he has now. I shouldn’t have come back. I’m just making things worse for them.”  
  
“Derek, stop that,” Marissa ordered. “Stop feeling sorry for yourself, and _fix_ things.”  
  
“How? I don’t even know --”  
  
The door vibrated as someone pounded against it. Derek froze, then sniffed.  
  
“Fuck. I have to go, Marisa. It’s him.” Derek hung up before Marisa could reply and practically flew to the door. His hand hovered over the doorknob and he hesitated, breathing raggedly. He inhaled and exhaled, then opened the door.  
  
Stiles stood there, glaring. Derek stared at him. Up close, Stiles’ scars were even more apparent, especially the one of his left cheek.   
  
“How did you know where I was?”  
  
Stiles glared at Derek like he was an idiot. Derek remembered that this was one of the only two motels in town and not many people drove a Camaro.  
  
“Stiles, I --”  
  
Stiles shoved him and Derek stumbled backwards. Stiles entered the room, slammed the door shut, and tore off his shirt. Derek was distracted by the impressive job Stiles had done building up his body and by the scars that covered them. Then Stiles, for lack of a better word, _attacked_ Derek.  
  
By the time Derek had fallen onto the bed, his shirt was off. Stiles jumped on top of Derek, licking and biting at his lips and neck. Derek groaned and craned his neck, exposing his neck as Stiles bit down on his neck, hard. The wolf in him growled in both pleasure and disapproval. Derek fumbled toward Stiles’ jeans and pulled open the front, tearing the button off.    
  
Stiles pulled down his pants and undid Derek’s. He dragged Derek’s jeans and boxers off then shifted Derek around until he was on his knees and hands, his ass exposed. Stiles sucked on two of his fingers, getting them slick with his saliva, then shoved them into Derek’s hole. Derek groaned from the unexpected intrusion, but he couldn’t tell whether it was from pain or pleasure.   
  
After Stiles spent a few seconds loosening Derek’s hole, he replaced his fingers with his cock. He didn’t use a condom nor did he use any lube to ease the pain, only using his own saliva.  
  
Stiles slammed his hips against Derek’s ass, bottoming out. Derek gasped in pain, then groaned as Stiles grabbed the back of his hair and pulled. Stiles’ other hand was firmly on Derek’s hip, holding him tightly in place.   
  
“Stiles ---” Derek whispered, but Stiles gave him no opportunity to talk as Stiles started fucking him furiously, his grip on Derek’s hair growing tighter with every thrust. Derek growled; his head was bent back as far as it could, yet Stiles demanded more. Stiles pulled and Derek’s body arched toward Stiles, and his adam’s apple jutted out like a mountain; his neck was the most vulnerable it’s ever been.   
  
Every noise that came out of Derek’s mouth propelled Stiles’s rhythm. The faster he went, the louder Derek got.   
  
“F-- Fuck, Stiles,” Derek groaned, and Stiles finally let go of his hair and gripped his hips with both hands and assaulted his hole. Derek dropped to his forearms, buried his head in between them and pushed back against Stiles’ cock, noises escaping his throat.  
  
Stiles gasped as he dug his fingernails into Derek‘s hips and his orgasm exploded with force, filling Derek with his come. Derek’s chest rumbled in approval. Panting, Stiles pulled out and wiped the excess come on Derek’s ass cheeks and pulled his pants up. Derek collapsed onto the bed, panting, and he could feel Stiles’ come leaking out of his hole.   
  
Stiles picked up his shirt and put it on. He looked at Derek for a few seconds before saying, “I hate you so much.”  
  
Derek watched Stiles’ back disappear out of the door. Derek turned around and laid on his back, eyes on the ceiling. He was rock hard, so he gripped his cock and jerked.  
  
He didn’t stop until he tore two consecutive orgasms out of his cock.  
  
After the second orgasm, Derek laid spread-eagled on the bed. He realized that he had tears spilling out of his eyes. Tears of joy or sadness, he wasn’t sure. Both, probably.  
  
The emotion that Derek smelt from Stiles when he said those words was of pure hatred. Stiles really did hate Derek, but Derek also heard the slightest blip in his heartbeat when he said that. Whether Stiles knew it or not, he was lying.  
  
Underneath all of Stiles’ hatred, deep into his soul, there was a part of him that didn’t hate Derek. A small part that still loved him.  
  
Derek decided he was going to sit by that small flame and feed it. He was going to get that fire to grow until it consumed all of his hatred.   
  
Derek was going to fix things. He didn’t know how, but he was going to figure it out. He was going to make things right between him and Stiles.  
  
Somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update took so long to come??? Don't hate me. o_o
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to tumblr user virgosista for all of her pain and suffering in waiting of an update.

Stiles stared at the ceiling, his hands joined together behind his head and the pillow. He closed his eyes and flashbacks of the night before came. He couldn’t believe he had done that. He couldn’t believe how quick he caved in.  
  
When he saw that Camaro coming, the first thing he thought was, _is that Derek_ , and the second was, _thank god he’s okay_.  
  
That was what infuriated Stiles so much. Not the fact that Derek was back - of course that’s a factor, but because his first reaction was happiness. Derek doesn't deserve his happiness.  
  
 _knock-knock_  
  
Stiles glanced at the door, sighed, and dropped his head back on the pillow.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Stiles,” came the reply. “Can I come in?”  
  
Stiles groaned and pulled himself up and shifted backwards until his back was resting on the wall. No point in saying no; she always gets what she wants. “Yeah.”  
  
The door opened and Lydia stepped inside. She closed the door, sat on the bed, and then watched Stiles, saying nothing. He rolled his eyes and banged his head against the wall several times before saying, “What is it, Lydia?”  
  
“You tell me.”  
  
Stiles stared at Lydia.  
  
“What happened last night?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“Come on, Stiles. Enough with the bullshit. Erica says you didn’t sleep at all last night.”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes again and said, “What else did she say?”  
  
“You reeked of Derek.”  
  
Stiles shut his eyes and exhaled. “Shouldn’t have asked,” he muttered to himself.  
  
“Stiles, you know I don’t like Derek. I hate him, in fact, for what he did to us all. However,” Lydia said. “I don’t know him like you do. I’m sure you’ve got your reasons. I just want to know if you’re mentally okay? Derek being here has been hard for us all, not just you. We --”  
  
“I fucked him.”  
  
Lydia fell silent.  
  
“I didn’t mean to. I went over to talk to him, I was going to tell him to get the fuck out of Beacon Hills, to leave us all alone. I was going to tell him that I wanted him gone. That we don’t need him.”  
  
Lydia nodded slowly and Stiles continued, “It took only five seconds. Five seconds. He opened the door, and five seconds later, I completely caved. I fucked him, then I told him that I hated him. I do, I hate him so much, but I...”  
  
Stiles buried his head into his hands and groaned. Lydia scooted closer and pulled Stiles toward her. Stiles resisted but Lydia held him tight and said, “Stop fighting, Stiles. My boobs make the best pillows, and you know it.”  
  
Stiles grunted and slumped his shoulders, letting Lydia manhandle him until his head was resting on Lydia’s breasts.  
  
“This isn’t going to be easy, Stiles, but we all knew he’d come back one day. Just too much unfinished business for him not to. You need to stay strong, Stiles. This is your pack, not his. Make him understand that.”  
  
“Yeah,” Stiles whispered.  
  
“Go to sleep,” Lydia said softly. “You need your rest.”  
  
Stiles grumbled but didn’t protest further. Lydia stroked Stiles’ head, her fingers raking through his hair, and Stiles closed his eyes. He felt himself drifting off, but then a knock on his door jolted him awake. Isaac peered into the room and got an angry glare from Lydia.  
  
“Sorry,” Isaac said. “Derek’s out front. He wants to talk to you.”  
  
“No. I don’t want to see him,” Stiles said quickly.  
  
Isaac nodded and ducked away, only to reappear seconds later. “Uhh. Stiles, he says please.”  
  
Stiles broke out laughing. “Please? Derek and the word please do not belong in the same sentence. I said no, Derek,” Stiles said as he climbed under the sheets on his bed. “I’m going to sleep now. No interruptions, guys.”  
  
Lydia nodded and ushered Isaac away from the door and shut it behind her, leaving Stiles alone. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to not think about Derek, but failed miserably.  
  
Six years. Derek abandoned everyone for six years. Derek abandoned him. Now, he expects Stiles to just roll over and welcome him back? No way. Not after all the mess he left behind, mess that Stiles had to clean up because there was nobody else.  
  
The man who took his father away from him doesn’t deserve forgiveness.  
  


\-----------------------------------

  
_No._  
  
The word echoed in his head.  
  
Derek dropped his gaze from where the sound of Stiles’ voice was coming from. He stood there silently, listening to Stiles’ heartbeat. His heartbeat had always been different from everyone else somehow. Derek felt some of his anxiety fade as he tracked the rhythm of Stiles’ heartbeat. It had been a long time since he felt that kind of peace, he forgot what it felt like. It felt like --  
  
No.  
  
He can’t let himself go down that path, not when Stiles hates him so much. It wasn’t right.  
  
The sound of the door opening snapped Derek out of his daze. He quickly turned around and went back to his car. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and hit the unlock button. The car beeped and Derek opened the door.  
  
“Hey, hold on.”  
  
Derek stopped. He turned around and saw Danny jogging to catch up.  
  
“You hungry?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I’m hungry. Let’s go get some breakfast,” Danny said as he opened the passenger door and hopped in. Derek glared at the closing door and sighed. He sat down and shut the door.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
Danny chuckled. “Not really the question you should be asking, Derek.”  
  
Derek stared.  
  
“I’ll explain as soon as we get some food, so let’s go!”  
  
Derek rolled his eyes and started the car. Derek glanced over at Danny occasionally as he drove, but Danny kept his eyes on the road. Both of them were perfectly aware of the awkwardness that filled the air in the car, but neither did anything to fill the silence in.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting at the one of the tables at the same diner he was at the day before with Scott and Allison. Danny had a plate of eggs and pancakes in front of him, Derek nothing.  
  
Danny was chewing on a piece of pancake when Derek cleared his throat. Danny glanced up at him and saw the hard glare and swallowed. He gulped down the remains of the pancake with some apple juice.  
  
“Alright. So, Derek, why are you back here?”  
  
“That’s it? That’s what you wanted to ask me? You couldn’t have asked me that back there?”  
  
“It’s the beginning of a _conversation_ ,” Danny shot back.  
  
Derek sighed. “Didn’t Scott say anything?”  
  
Danny shrugged, so Derek continued, “I came back, because...”  
  
What was he supposed to say? That his Alpha made him? That he wanted to make up for his mistakes? That he missed his home? That he was madly in love with Stiles? What could he say that would justify what he did?  
  
“Derek?”  
  
There was nothing he could say.  
  
“I don’t know,” Derek said softly.  
  
“Okay, forget the _why_ ,” Danny said, putting down the fork. “Now that you’re here, what are you going to do?”  
  
Derek stared at the table, trying to figure out what to say. What _is_ his plan now? He didn’t really have much of a plan when he rolled into town. And, whatever he did have planned got shot to hell the second he found out Stiles was the Alpha.  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
Danny bit down on a piece of bacon and chewed slowly, the crunching grating against Derek’s ears. He narrowed his eyes at Danny.  
  
“Sorry,” Danny said, smirking. He chewed the bacon quieter this time then said, “I know what you’re doing here.”  
  
Derek scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “No, you --”  
  
“You’re here to make up for your mistakes,” Danny said with firm certainty. He shoved another piece of the eggs into his mouth and chewed. After swallowing, he said, “There is literally no other reason.”  
  
“I want to,” Derek said, “but I’m not sure how. Stiles doesn’t seem interested.”  
  
Danny gaped at Derek incredulously. “Are you serious? You two fucked last night. Even if it was angry sex, which it probably was, in what world does that mean disinterest?”  
  
Derek growled and narrowed his eyes. “I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn’t --”  
  
“Come on,” Danny said. “You showed up after _six_ years. He’s in shock. He needs more time to adjust.”  
  
“What am I supposed to do? Keep trying? Wait for him? I don’t know. I --”  
  
The doors to the diner opened and Derek froze. A man and a woman stepped in, the woman laughing and talking to the hostess, the man smiling and looking at his phone. Danny followed Derek’s line of sight and found the couple.  
  
“Oh, shit,” Danny muttered. He shrank back into his seat and whispered, “Just... be cool. Don’t give them any reason.”  
  
“I know that,” Derek spat out, his eyes still glued on the couple. The hostess was now leading them to their table, which was in their direction. As soon as the woman made eye contact with Derek, all amusement in her face disappeared. She stopped and stared at him with pursed lips. The man behind her bumped into her.  
  
“Victoria, what? Why did --”  
  
Chris met Derek’s gaze and fell silent. The hostess paused and glanced back at them and said, “Um, this way.”  
  
The Argents ignored her. Chris stepped in front of Victoria and strode over to Derek and Danny’s table. His eyes swept up and down Derek, confirming his existence.  
  
“Danny,” Chris said as Victoria settled behind him. “What is Derek Hale doing here?”  
  
“Uhh --”  
  
“I don’t see how that’s any of your business,” Derek said.  
  
Victoria’s narrowed her eyes so much, they were practically just slits on her skin. Chris slowly placed his hands on the table and leaned over to Derek, stopping only maybe half a foot away from Derek’s face.  
  
“The _second_ you’re alone, I’m going to string you up and cut you in half,” Chris whispered. “I’m --”  
  
“Hey whoa,” Danny interrupted. “Threats already? You and I both know you’ve got to go through Stiles on that. Chill out, he hasn’t caused any problems, and he’s not going to.”  
  
Chris kept his eyes on Derek. “No, I don’t have to. Remember what he did? Remember how his actions nearly got you killed, Danny? I’m sure you didn’t forget that.”  
  
“Of course I remember,” Danny snapped. “Doesn’t change the fact it happened six years ago, and don’t insult my intelligence. I know exactly what the treaty between us says. You touch Derek, you’ll have brought the entire pack down on you guys, and we all know how that ended last time.”  
  
Chris slowly turned his head and stared at Danny, accompanied by his wife’s fierce glare. Derek was surprised to see just how confident Danny looked; his back straight, his eyes level with Chris’ eyes, fearless.  
  
This was a different man than the Danny Derek met in Stiles’ bedroom that one time. That Danny looked small as he bent over the computer. He was extremely shy and reeked of embarrassment and arousal when Derek took his shirt off and Stiles teased both him and Danny.  
  
Just another reminder that he spent six long years away from Stiles. From everyone.  
  
“One mistake,” Chris said, meeting Derek’s glare once again. “ _One_ mistake.”  
  
The Argents waved away the hostess and left the diner, but not without throwing back a dirty look at Derek and Danny before disappearing through the front doors. The hostess glowered at Danny, demanding an explanation. The only response she got was a shrug.  
  
“Well,” Danny said. “That was awkward.”  
  
“You didn’t have to do that,” Derek said.  
  
“Do what?”  
  
“Put me under the pack’s protection.”  
  
Danny chuckled. “It’s the best thing for everyone.”  
  
Derek nodded. Danny resumed eating his food and Derek watched him, trying to remember exactly when he put Danny in danger. The incident at the club with the Kanima? Was that what Chris was talking about?  
  
“Danny, what was Chris talking about?”  
  
“Hmm?” Danny replied, mouth full of food.  
  
“Chris said my actions nearly got you killed. What was he talking about?”  
  
“Oh,” Danny said. He chewed quickly and swallowed the food and then cleared his throat. “Jackson. The Kanima.”  
  
“You mean the club?”  
  
“No,” Danny said. “It was after you left. It was maybe a month after Stiles woke up. I still didn’t know anything about the supernatural stuff, so I didn’t know what was going on, but the Kanima and his master, Matt, they were killing people. Then one day, Matt made a move on me, and I turned him down. He was cute but he was totally obsessed with Allison. I saw how he kept staring at her at the parties and stuff and it was just creepy, I didn’t like it.  
  
“I guess he got pissed off, so he sent the Kanima after me. Paralyzed me, and he was just about to kill me when Stiles got there. It was in the locker room. I wasn’t really sure how it happened, but somehow Stiles got Jackson to realize who I was and that snapped him out of it for a bit.  
  
“Then Stiles touched Jackson’s hand and then Stiles was Jackson’s master. It was bizarre.”  
  
Derek couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped him. “Stiles as Jackson’s master? That’s got to be torture for Jackson.”  
  
Danny smirked. “Yeah, I thought it would be, but it wasn’t. That was when I joined the pack. Stiles, Lydia, and I - we worked together and we got through to the Kanima. We got Jackson to realize that he wasn’t alone and that people loved him.”  
  
“That worked? He’s got complete control over the Kanima?”  
  
“Actually, he became a werewolf.”  
  
“Oh,” Derek said.  
  
So, Stiles managed to figure out a way to save Jackson. Derek couldn’t even do that. He just knew that he had to stop the Kanima, and the best way to do that was to kill him. He never entertained the thought of finding a way to save him. Stiles figured out a way and he did it for someone who treated him like an inferior being, someone who used him as a verbal punching bag (and probably physical as well, out on the lacrosse field).  
  
And now, Stiles won’t even do that for Derek, someone he used to have feelings for.  
  
Just when Derek thinks he’s hit rock bottom, it opens up and he keeps falling.  
  
“That’s great,” Derek said, even though it was clear in his tone that he didn’t feel all that great.  
  
Danny grimaced and said, “That’s exactly why I know you being here is going to be good for Stiles. He’s got a good heart. I love him and he’s a great Alpha, but he’s not supposed to be an Alpha. But he’s been the Alpha because nobody else is capable of handling that role. He needs a break.  
  
“Ever since the whole accident thing and you disappearing, Stiles hasn’t been the same person. He’s very good at covering how he really feels, but I think he’s broken. Don’t get me wrong, he’s been absolutely amazing as an Alpha, but I’m talking about Stiles, the person. We’ve tried to put him together, but we can’t. It’s gotta be you.”  
  
“I don’t even know where to start,” Derek said, but Danny scoffed.  
  
“You’re here. You’ve already started,” he said as he picked the last strip of bacon up and got up.  
  
Derek nodded lightly and furrowed his forehead. He exhaled and tried to think of just how he could win Stiles back. Maybe --  
  
“Derek?”  
  
Derek looked back at Danny, who was fishing a few bills out of his wallet. He tossed it onto the table and said, “Come on, you’re my ride, remember?”  
  
“Right,” Derek said. He followed Danny out of the diner and into the Camaro.  
  


\-----------------------------------

  
Derek sighed, mostly from frustration.  
  
“Sorry,” Danny said, his lips twisted apologetically.  
  
“It’s okay,” Derek said.  
  
“He’s still sleeping, it’s not like he’s blowing you off or anything like that.”  
  
“I know, I can hear him,” Derek said softly, his pulse picking up at the steady rhythm of Stiles’ heartbeat. Danny nodded and then waved awkwardly and shut the passenger door. Derek left as soon as he could, willing his heart rate to slow down.  
  
 _How?_  
  
How could Derek fix this?  
  
He knew he’d have to repair the relationship between him and Stiles, but he had never expected this. Not Alpha Stiles.  
  
Alpha Stiles changes _everything_.  
  
The pack was going to be watching his every move, Derek knew. If they’ve accepted a human as their Alpha, they must have a great amount of respect for him. They’d do _anything_ to protect him.  
  
Derek was going to have to be very careful.  
  
He parked the Camaro in front of his motel room, but left the engine idling. He pulled out his cell phone and hit Marisa’s speed-dial. The phone rang several times before she finally picked up.  
  
“Hold on, Derek.”  
  
Derek waited and listened to the customer that was ordering flowers. He was used to the overly friendly tone Marisa used when she worked the cashier. After taking down an order for a dozen roses, Marisa thanked the customer and went back to Derek.  
  
“So. How did last night go?”  
  
“Weird.”  
  
Marisa waited. Derek sighed but said nothing else.  
  
“We’ve talked about this, Derek.”  
  
“I know,” Derek said. He sighed again. “It’s just...”  
  
“Just what?”  
  
Derek sighed. “It wasn’t even angry sex. It was _furious_ sex. We didn’t even talk, and it didn’t last very long.”  
  
Derek heard Marisa shush a customer before saying, “Well. At least you guys fucked. That’s good, right?”  
  
“I think so,” Derek said, rolling his eyes and resting his head on the headrest. “It’s good, but at the same time, it’s not? He won’t talk to me. I can’t do anything if he won’t talk to me, and I can’t corner him, the pack won’t let it happen. The looks some of them gave me...”  
  
“You’re there, aren’t you? He knows you want to talk to him. Now, you have to wait. He probably thinks you’ll just go away, so you have to prove to him that you’re gonna stick around.”  
  
“Yeah... but, how?”  
  
“Get a job. Maybe there’s a garage that’s hiring? Doesn’t matter what the job is, find one.”  
  
Derek thought about it, staring at a small stain on the roof of the car. “Yeah, you’re right. That’s a good idea. I’ll try the one my family used. Thanks, Marisa.”  
  
“You’re welcome. Be careful, Derek. Be smart,” Marisa said. Derek heard the customer muttering angrily as Marisa hung up and he couldn’t help but chuckle. He turned the phone off and tossed it on the passenger seat and then shifted into reverse.  
  


\-----------------------------------

  
Danny shifted slightly in his seat, staring at Stiles. Allison, sitting in between Danny and Scott, looked concerned. Stiles’ arms were sandwiched by the table and his head. The rest of the pack were sitting on the couches, watching tv (not really).  
  
“Run that one by me again, Danny?” Stiles groaned.  
  
Danny sighed. “Derek and I went out for breakfast and --”  
  
“And why did you do that exactly?” Stiles said, picking his head up and glaring at Danny.  
  
“-- and while we were talking,” Danny continued, “the Argents came in. They saw Derek, threatened him. I told them they couldn’t touch Derek or they’ll have to deal with us.”  
  
“So, you put Derek under pack protection. Without my permission.”  
  
It was Danny’s turn to glare. “Are you saying you wouldn’t have done that?”  
  
Stiles shrugged. “He’s not pack.”  
  
“Maybe not,” Erica said from the couch, “But after what he’s done for us in the past, we can’t just leave him to the Argents. It’s not right.”  
  
“What he’s done for us in the past?” Boyd said. “Erica, did you --”  
  
“No, I didn’t forget,” Erica snapped. “That doesn’t change the fact he saved Isaac’s life, he changed mine and yours for the better, and he’s saved Stiles’ life several times.”  
  
“He still left,” Boyd said firmly from his spot on the couch as he buried his leg under Jackson’s back.  
  
“I’m not saying we should welcome Derek back with open arms and act like nothing ever happened. I’m not even saying we should let him back in the pack. I’m just saying, we should at least hear him out and, at the very least, give him protection from the hunters,” Erica said.  
  
Stiles shrugged.  
  
“Stiles! We’ve extended our protection to nearly every unknown werewolf that pass by, and you won’t do it for someone you were close to once?”  
  
Stiles shrugged again. “He lost his right to pack protection when he abandoned us.”  
  
“The difference between those werewolves and Derek is simple,” Lydia said, pulling Jackson’s arms around her. “Derek hurt us. He tried to kill some of us.”  
  
“So did I,” Allison said, glancing between Erica and Boyd. “Stiles, don’t do this. You know how much my parents hate Derek. They’ll kill him.”  
  
“Nah,” Stiles said, chuckling. “He’s Derek freaking Hale. He’ll find a way to survive. He always does.”  
  
“Stiles --”  
  
Stiles cut Allison off with a glare. “I’m not talking about this anymore.”  
  
Boyd and Isaac glanced at each other for a quick second before refocusing on the movie that was showing on one of the televisions. Allison fell back against the chair, crossed her arms, and scowled. Scott looked like a kicked puppy. Stiles groaned and his head fell back on his arms.  
  


\-----------------------------------

  
Derek pulled into the garage shop his family frequented and parked. He climbed out of the Camaro and made his way over to the front door. A small bell chimed when he opened the door and the man behind the counter looked up at him. He tilted his head slightly and stared at Derek’s face.  
  
“You’re a Hale,” the man said, nodding. “I remember you. Derek, right?”  
  
Derek nodded.  
  
“Yeah, I remember you. You were pretty curious, you were always hanging around my workers when you were here.”  
  
 _“... and this is the battery,” a burly man in grease-stained overalls said. He pointed a thick finger at a smallish cylinder and said, “And that’s a spark plug. Got it, kid?”  
  
“Yeah,” Derek said. “What’s that over --”  
  
“DEREK!”  
  
Derek winced and the man laughed. “Better get a move on, kid.”  
  
“Probably,” Derek said, his legs not moving as quickly as they should. He lingered a bit to gaze into the engine of the car the man was working on.  
  
“If you come here again, I’ll teach you some more stuff.”  
  
Derek stopped and turned back, grinning.  
  
“Derek!”  
  
Derek groaned and started walking again, the man’s laughter booming behind him.  
_  
“Yeah,” Derek said, the corners of his mouth curling up.  
  
“So, what do you need help with?”  
  
“I’m looking for a job,” Derek said. “I was wondering if you needed a mechanic?”  
  
“I do, actually,” the man sad. “One of mine is on a paternity leave. His wife just had a kid, and she had a rough recovery. He’s gonna be gone for a couple of months. You better than you used to be?”  
  
“Yeah, been taking classes in New York.”  
  
“Alright. Come with me,” the man said. He stepped around the counter and led Derek into the garage. A mechanic was setting up an Accord for a procedure. The man waved the mechanic away from the car and then pointed at it.  
  
“It’s leaking oil. Fix it.”  
  
“What? Now?” Derek said.  
  
“Yeah, now. This is your interview.”  
  
Derek nodded and looked over the engine, checking the basic things such as the oil and the gas levels. Two other mechanics joined the first one and the man in watching him. After he was satisfied with his inspection, Derek took his shirt off and tossed it onto a box. He got down on the creeper and pulled himself under the car.  
  
“Well, he’ll certainly bring people in,” one of the mechanics said, his eyes glued on Derek’s treasure trail, peeking out from under the car.  
  
“He sure will,” the man from behind the counter said, grinning.  
  
Derek rolled his eyes and then exhaled in relief because nobody could see him doing that. He analyzed the oil tank and found the source of the leak. He rolled away from the car, picked up the tools he needed, and went back under.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Derek had a job.  
  
“Come on, let me give you a tour,” the man said. “Name’s Hank, by the way. Don’t know if you remember that.”  
  
“I do,” Derek said as they stepped inside the lobby.  
  
“This is the lobby. Office’s down there,” Hank said, pointing at each door as they walked down a hallway. “The locker room’s behind that door. Break room.” They reached a door and Hank opened it and stepped outside.  
  
“This is where we store the majority of our parts,” Hank said, standing in front of a mini-junkyard that stretched around the building. It was surrounded by a high fence that shielded it from outside view. Several rows of cars cars were parked across the barren land, decorated by a large variety of car parts.  
  
“What about the cars?” Derek asked as he walked around, inspecting each car.  
  
“Some of them can be repaired, most are just waiting to be taken apart.”  
  
Derek nodded and kept walking. He came across a H3 hummer and said, “What about this one?”  
  
“It needs a new engine and a few other things. Why?”  
  
“Always wanted to take on a rebuilding project,” Derek said.  
  
“Well, follow me, then. Got a few cars ought to check out,” Hank said. Derek followed him until he came across a row of cars around the corner of the building.  
  
“Most of them are still good. Any catch your eye?” Hank said.  
  
Derek quickly scanned the row, but nothing stood out so he took another sweep. There was a nice-looking car near the other end of the row, so Derek set off toward that side. Derek kept his eyes on the cars as he walked, so he never saw the tailpipe that was in his path. His foot connected with the tailpipe and Derek grunted, stumbling over it. He regained his balance and stopped. He exhaled and looked up.  
  
His heart stopped.  
  
At least, it felt like it did.  
  
He stared.  
  
“That one’s off limits, I’m afraid,” Hank said. “I don’t own that one. The owner’s been paying me for a while to keep it here. I’m not really sure why. He said he was going to get it fixed one day, but I told him it’d cost too much. It’s not worth it. He said --”  
  
“It’s worth it,” Derek said softly.  
  
“What? I didn’t get that.”  
  
“It’s worth it,” Derek repeated.  
  
“Uh uh,” Hank said. “Right.”  
  
“I’ll restore this one.”  
  
“I said that one’s off-limits. I --”  
  
“It’s fine,” Derek said. “It looks like that because of me. I need to fix it. Please.”  
  
“I can’t do that without the owner’s permission,” Hank said. “I’ll call him and --”  
  
“No,” Derek said quickly. “Don’t. Don’t tell him. I’ll just...,” Derek said, sighing. “I’ll pay for everything. Whatever it costs. I’ll give you extra if I have to, just don’t tell him.”  
  
“Wow. Barely ten minutes into the job, and you’re bribing your boss already?”  
  
Derek didn’t answer. Hank narrowed his eyes and leaned over, looking at Derek’s face. The intensity in Derek’s face surprised Hank and he frowned. Derek turned his head and met Hank’s gaze.  
  
“He wants it fixed, right? I’ll do it. For free. And I’ll cover the costs. He gets what he wants, and so do I as long as you don’t tell him.”  
  
More lines appeared on Hank’s forehead as he mulled over Derek’s proposal.  
  
“Please, Hank. I need to do this. It’s important to me.”  
  
“Okay,” Hank replied. “Only because you’re a Hale, though. If he gets pissed off, it’s your problem, not mine.”  
  
“Fair enough,” Derek agreed. He looked away from Hank. Hank slowly edged away and then said, “I’ll be at the counter in the lobby. See me when you’re ready, we’ll do the paperwork then,” and went back inside the building.  
  
Derek stood there for a long time, just staring. In broad daylight and after six years, the damage looked even worse than he remembered. He couldn’t believe that he did this. His heart felt like it was collapsing on itself, and he let out a small pained groan.  
  
Derek approached the wrecked Jeep and ran his hand across one of the dents and growled lightly. This was going to take a lot of work. A _lot_ , Derek realized as he rounded the Jeep slowly, his fingers exploring the dents and scratches. Derek closed his eyes and stood by the Jeep for a few minutes before he went back inside.  
  
This was the start he needed, Derek realized. He didn’t know why, but he knew the Jeep meant a lot to Stiles. He may not ever be able to rebuild the relationship he had with Stiles, but at the very least, he’ll give him his Jeep back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a long chapter, I know. The good news is, you won't have to wait as long for the next update? >_>


End file.
